


KuroShu Cuddles??

by Chiakitty



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, I don't know, I'm Sorry, M/M, OOC?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7338481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiakitty/pseuds/Chiakitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shu is stubborn then there are cuddles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	KuroShu Cuddles??

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I don't know what I've done. I need to stop. I really am sorry. No one needs this. Sorry.

“Come here,” Kuro’s voice was soft. He sat on his bed, holding his arms open. “Itsuki, come here.”  
Shu was facing the opposite direction, tugging on the hems of a large t-shirt the other male had let him borrow.   
“No need to be nervous.”  
“I'm not nervous!” Shu shook his head vigorously.   
“Then come here.”   
“Tch! Why should I do that?”   
“Okay, Itsuki, we don't have to cuddle, you know.” Kuro sighed, “I just wanted to hold you in my arms, but you're bein’ difficult.”  
“I am not.” Slowly, the ventriloquist crawled into the bed. “You want to hold me so badly, go ahead.”   
Kuro wrapped his arms around Shu’s waist. “I just wanted to be closer to you.” He pressed their foreheads together.  
The rosé-haired male’s cheeks tinged pink. “Why must you do the things that you do? You're an idiot! An attractive idiot… Stupid Kiryu…”  
“Heh, the way you're honest with me.” Kuro stroked his love’s hair. “The way I see it, you're the idiot, you know?”  
“Be quiet.” Shu lied down on top of Kuro. “You said you wanted to cuddle, so just do that.”   
Kuro smiled a bit, kissing the top of his head, “I really do love you.”   
“Why can't you just be quiet?” He was actually chuckling, clinging to the other’s shirt.  
“Well, you won't let me tell you how much I love you, so.” Lifting his chin so their eyes met, Kuro gingerly kissed him on the lips.  
Shu was bright red. “K-Kiryu!”   
“I figured I show you instead.”   
“Fine then! W-why don't you call me Shu? I want you to call me Shu…”  
“Hmm? Okay. I love you, Shu.”  
“I love you, too… K-Kuro…”


End file.
